mordicafandomcom-20200215-history
The Party
The campaign centered on the triumphs and travels of four beings called from their home world to the land of Mordica, product of an ancient spell cast in desparation by the Chronomancer Berek, under divine guidance of the Horiocula as part of the plan to stop the Dark One's return. As time passed, many joined their quest and most dispersed, but some found their destinies wound tightly around the fate of these four, who would be the Fate Breakers of legend. 'The Four' 'Ezih Grelnos' 'Defos Nosas' 'Dameon Glendour' The Cleric of the Party. Dameon of the late Glendour family is known to be the last known survivor of the great priest legacy, slaughtered by an unaposeable force of undead beeings. It is said that the undead creatures were unable to touch the child Dameon without suffering immesurable pain. However, the sheer numbers were enough to wipe out the Glendour family and leave the priest prodigy with emotional and physical scars. His background of medicinal magic and knowledge of healing properties makes him one of the most valuable members of the party. Dameon is one of the most cold members, prefering to keep distance from other people and especially fights as he is more useful outside of battle. Soft spoken and anti-social he hides his personality to even the other members of the party that he has grown close to the same way he hides his scars. However whenever one of his party members is injured or in trouble, there is no second thought that he must aid them regardless of any resentments or disagreements they most likely have. One soft spot in Dameons demeanor is an affinity for small animals. A feline partner accompanied Dameon through most of his life since childhood, but upon arriving in the merciless world of Mortica, it was not long before his long friend and companion was taken and eaten by goblins. Dameon met the original warriors while searching for other surviving members of the Glendour family, he is one of the original 4 fate-breakers who made the world-shifting journey to Mortica. 'Alton Thorngage' Alton Thorngage grew up in destitution. His father ran away from the family when he was young, and Alton didn't understand at the time. His mother worked day and night to support for him and herself. As Alton grew, he became a pick-pocket, and started helping his mother earn some money. As time past, he realized that he could make much more money if he lived on his own, and didn't have to support his mother anymore. So, like his father, he ran away, and was on the way to a bigger city when he ran into Ezih, Defos, and Dameon. The "theif" of the group, in all aspects of the word, he provided reconnaissance, opened locks, found and removed traps, appraised loot, and stole money for (and from) the group. He was a master at toxicology, and from time to time, his combat finess would prove to be the deciding factor in a fight. Fate Breakers Ronin the Red Ordo the Dwarf Seldon meow Allies & Patrons Zachrias DelMorte Father Feliste Berekos/Berekoviolax Gond A Chronomancer Gui DeVoi/ Felix Dark The Servitor Prince/Lo Schiavo Gollud Durmstolle Sargas Strathin Halashir Songleaf Rudrigo Armengst Keros the Wind Empress of the Reik Sir Aston Doore Rese the Elf Ser Balan of Valas Kree-Krik The Lad-in-Red Aspharia Rockwind, Heirophant of the Rekkevidde The Horiocula The Muses Charndra Kuttnoa Haelias Stormwind